Choose Me
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: It's Max and Dylan's wedding day but Max still loves Fang, will he stop her making the worst mistake of her life? I don't own the song Something Right - Westlife.


_**Choose Me!**_

_**Summary: It's Max and Dylan's wedding day but Max still loves Fang, will he stop her making the worst mistake of her life. I don't own the song Something Right - Westlife.

* * *

**_

What would you do if you were getting married to someone you weren't in love with. Would you go through with it if you knew the person you were truly in love with left you all alone? I am.

It had been 3 years since Fang left the flock and me. I was 18 and he would have just turned 18 as well. He had left me a heartbreaking letter saying if we are still alive in 20 years I was to meet him in the cave where the hawks were. Right like I was going to do that after what he did to me.

I looked at my reflection in my bathroom mirror and groaned. I didn't even look like me anymore. I looked like a Barbie doll. I just wanted to rip the veil off and fly off into the sky and search for Fang, and believe me I am tempted.

I walked to the door and looked out and I was just about to run for it when I was Angel skip down the corridor and spot me.

"MAX! get inside quickly, Dylan could pass by at any minute and you know its bad luck to see the groom before you walk down the aisle" I laughed a little as Angel shoved me back into the dressing room.

"Alright, alright I'm in" she closed the door and propped herself up onto the counter and stared at me. "what?"

"I miss him too Max, but he isn't coming back. He told us remember?" I knew who she was talking about, Angel doted Fang and was a wreck when he announced he was leaving.

"I know Angel, but I cant help it." I sighed and turned to the mirror again. I looked at the totally different person in the mirror and thought back to when Dylan asked my that all important question.

"_Max?" Dylan called my name from the kitchen of the flocks new home. A few of the flock hadn't really warmed to our new relationship. I sighed and turned from the tv towards the kitchen._

"_Yeah?"_

"_He appeared in the doorway grinning and I frowned. "I'm taking you out to dinner tonight" _

_I stood up and walked around the sofa. "Why? I mean its not my birthday" _

_He walked forward and pulled me into his arms and I felt his hot breath on my face. "Isn't your boyfriend aloud to take you out for dinner when it isn't a special occasion?"_

_I laughed and pulled out of the embrace and headed to the stairs. "alright, I'll be ready by 6"_

"_6"_

_When 6 came I should have been excited that my boyfriend was taking me out to dinner but I just wasn't feeling it. I sighed when he called my name and I picked up my bag and walked out of my room slowly. I opened Nudge's room door to find her fast asleep. I checked on Gazzy and Iggy next and they were asleep. Then I turned to little Angels room. I opened the door to find her curled in a ball in her bed with Total at the bottom and she was clinging onto Celeste, her bear from New York. I smiled at the picture and closed the door. I walked to the stairs passing Fang's room and I stopped. I felt a lump rise in my throat but I just swallowed it and continued down the stairs._

_The restaurant was incredibly fancy that I hesitated at the door. Dylan turned around and grabbed my hand, leading me inside. When the waiter seated us I looked at the menu and realised I wasn't all that hungry so I settled on the prawn salad and a water._

"_Is that all miss?" the waiter asked and I simply nodded. Dylan had a sirloin steak with fries and potatoes that made me feel sick in a way. When we were finished I was getting ready to leave when Dylan gestured for me to remain seated. I obliged and sat back down._

"_What is it Dylan?"_

"_Max I need to ask you something, were 18 so were not too young. Just hear me out before you make any assumptions. Max I was made to be your other half and well I think you and I would have been together anyway because we fit like two pieces of a puzzle. So Max, will you marry me?" _

And you can guess what I answered. I turned away from the mirror again when Iggy came in, he was going to give me away. He smiled and took his arm and we headed to the church doors.

Angel and Nudge walked out first, Angel being my flower girl and Nudge being my bridesmaid. I twiddled my thumbs nervously and closed my eyes, waiting for my cue.

Then I heard it. The wedding march. The doors of the church and I started walking down the aisle. The guests all turned to me and looked in awe. I frowned into myself. Why did they all think I looked nice in this embarrassing dress with all this horrible makeup plastered all over my face? That is a question that is worth looking over when all of this drama was over and done with.

Then I thought of something.

Brides are meant to be excited when they are getting married, and when they are walking down the aisle, are meant to be looking for their groom, but I couldn't care less where Dylan was. He could have turned up an hour later and I wouldn't have cared one bit. I looked at him in his tux and gasped to myself. It wasn't Dylan I saw at the end of the aisle.

It was Fang.

I shook my head and Fang disappeared as Dylan replaced his gorgeous face was gone. Dylan held his hand out to me and I reluctantly took it. My eyes snapped open and I gulped. What was I doing here? I don't love Dylan. I love Fang, I should be marrying Fang. I was just about to run up the aisle again when the door opened and a familiar face stepped into the hall.

Everyone turned around and looked at him eyes full of wonder. I heard Gazzy gasp and whisper to Iggy who it was. Nudge giggled and Angel was close to running and giving him a huge hug. My breath was caught in my throat at the sight of him in a tux, I let go of Dylan's hand and looked at him.

I was just about to run into his arms when I reminded myself of what he did. "What are you doing here?, after what you did to us, to Angel, to ME!" I took a deep breath and realised I was crying, I never cried. "You broke my heart, I loved you Fang! God I still love you now." The guests gasped but I didn't care. "Did you know that when you left Angel wouldn't leave her room for weeks, she wouldn't eat or speak. I had to shove food and water down her throat or she would die! And you didn't even care, you just up and left" I stopped my rant and calmed down and waited on his reaction. He just stood there, head hanging low in defeat.

"I know" was all he said.

"What?" I whispered, choking on my tears.

"I know and I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't mean to leave you like I did and I know I shouldn't be here right now but I had to try and make you listen to my apology before you made the worst mistake of you life Max"

"Fang-"

"No listen to me Max, I wrote a song and I want you to hear it alright? It wont take long and then I'll leave you alone" he walked up to the piano and politely asked the lady if he could play, she nodded and stood up. He started to play the beginning chords and I sat down breathing slowly through my sobs

_Never thought that I'd be so inspired,_

_Never thought that I would find the higher truth_

_I believed that love was overrated_

_Till the moment I found you._

_Now baby I know I don't deserve_

_The love you give me_

_But now I understand that_

_If you want me I must be doing something right_

_I got nothing left to prove_

_And it's all because of you_

_So if you need me_

_And baby I make you feel alive_

_I know I must be doing,_

_Doing something right._

I gasped. I never knew Fang could sing never mind write a love song for me. I swallowed hard and saw Nudge was crying along with Angel. I smiled and he continued.

_It's because of you I feel so lifted_

_I've been looking at my life from higher ground_

_Never thought that I'd be so elated_

_Your the one that turned it all around_

_Now baby I didn't know myself _

_Until you changed me_

_And made me understand that_

_If you want me I must be doing something right_

_I got nothing left to prove_

_And it's all because of you_

_So if you need me_

_And baby I make you feel alive_

_II know I must be doing,_

_Doing something right_

_Oohh _

_And baby I know I don't deserve the love you give me_

_But don't really care cause_

_If you want me I must be doing something right_

_I got nothing left to prove_

_And it's all because of you_

_So if you need me_

_And baby i make you feel alive_

_I know I must be doing_

_Doing something right_

I walked over to the piano and stood by it and sighed happily, he wrote me a song. He was forgiven about the fact that he left me but I hadn't forgotten. He played the last part of the song with a grin on his face.

_Doing Something right_

_Yeah yeah_

_Something right _

_So if you need me_

_And baby I'll make you feel alive_

_I know I must be doing,_

_Something right,_

_Yeah yeah_

_Something right_

He played the final chord and I was wiping my tears from my eyes. Fang stood up and walked the short walk to where I was standing. "Choose me" he whispered and he took my hand in his and I stared deeply into his eyes. I was just about to kiss him when I remembered Dylan. I pulled away and I heard Angel gasp. My motherly instinct took over and I was at her side.

"Angel, what is it sweetie?" I knelt by her and she leaned into my ear.

"Why did you pull away?" she asked quietly. I smiled and gave her my answer in my head.

_Just to tell Dylan I cant marry him._

_Good!_ she answered back in her head, sending her message to me. Angel was special that way. I stood up and walked over to Dylan who was confused.

"I'm sorry, I cant marry you Dylan, I love Fang too much to marry you, it would be fair on you"

"I understand Max, I see the way you look at him, and well your family care more for him than they do for me so I think it would be best if I left now. He walked down the aisle and out of the door. When the door closed shut I stared after it for a second then ran straight into Fang's awaiting arms.

"Your forgiven, but I haven't forgotten, Fang. You need to promise the flock you wont leave them again" I was being serious. He smiled widely and shook his head.

"Always thinking of the flock, how about this, I promise I wont leave _you _again Max, I love you and only you" I smiled and nodded and then Fang closed the space between us in a kiss I have waited 3 years to experience. When we pulled away Fang looked to Angel and the rest of the flock that were all grinning like Cheshire cats and sighed. "Lets go home" he took his hand in mine and we followed behind the rest of the flock into the night, leaving my wedding guests in the hall all bewildered.

When we arrived at our home I rushed straight to the bathroom and started pulling the pins out of my hair and rubbing off the Barbie doll makeup from my face. I was so preoccupied with getting princess free I didn't here Nudge enter the bathroom.

"Max?" I jumped and she giggled. "Sorry, do you want me to take the remainder of the pins out of your hair?" I nodded and she did so, I washed the rest of the makeup from my face and Nudge brushed out my now curly hair. "Max?"

"Yes?""Your hair is nice wavy"

"Thank you Nudge" She laughed and I sent her a confused look.

"What a day, you dressed as a Barbie, almost getting married, getting Fang back." she smiled when she mentioned Fang. Angel wasn't the only one who doted him, Nudge loved him all the same, I grabbed my pyjamas from the rack and shoved them on and then we left the bathroom.

I opened Nudge's bedroom door and she clambered into her bed. I kissed her on the head and flicked the light off and closed the door. I peeked in on the boys who were asleep then headed to Angels room. When I reached the door I heard voices from the room. Fang was talking to Angel. I sat by the door and listened to the conversation.

"_I'm sorry I left Angel, I truly am"_

"_Its alright Fang, the main thing is your back now and you and Max are finally together"_

"_Well, I guess we are Angel, I hope your alright with that?"_

"_Of course I am! But did you see how she was all dressed up today, she looked like a Barbie!"_

"_That's not funny Angel" _

"_it's a little funny"_

I smiled and opened the door. "Alright enough chatter about my horrible makeup and dress disaster Angel, the whole audience knew I was a mess"

Angel giggled and clutched Celeste. " You looked funny"

"I know I did, you can make fun of me tomorrow, right now it has been a really long day and your tired." She cuddled in and blew Fang and I a kiss, we backed out of the room and closed the door. He looked at me and laughed a bit. "What?""You really don't suit Barbie makeup"

"Urgh! For the last time it wasn't my idea!" I walked down the stairs and Fang followed closely behind. He slid down the banister and stopped in front of me. I frowned as he pulled out a box from his pocket.

"I know you just got out of an almost marriage but I want to ask you a question" I smiled to myself and bit my lip, knowing the answer to the question already. I nodded for him to continue. "Maximum Ride, will you marry me?" he asked nervously and I grinned and jumped on him.

"YES!" I kissed him -hard- on the mouth and he managed to slip the ring onto my left hand, third finger.

I'll spare you any further details of what happened but one thing is for sure, I was very glad I chose Fang, and as I fell asleep in his arms that night one thought was running through my mind

_He definitely did something right!

* * *

_

Thoughts? X Please review :P xx


End file.
